


Nice to Meet You

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, HRT, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Humanstuck, Oneshot, Terezi Isn't Blind, Trans, Trans Female Nepeta Leijon, Trans Female Terezi Pyrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbians week 2018: Day 4: Free day.Terezi is about to get HRT, and meets Nepeta.





	Nice to Meet You

Terezi happily sat down in the waiting room, head up in the clouds as the insides of her happily screamed. She scratched the back of her neck and shook her head, making some of her ginger hair visible for just a second. Her hair wasn’t that long yet, but it still was a major victory for her, since she almost could put it on a tiny ponytail.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was five minutes left until it was her turn to go into the doctor. She was here for HRT, and today she would finally get her long awaited estrogen! She had waited for this day for such a long time, and the fact that she was in the waiting room, she couldn’t put it into words.

Before she knew it, she heard the door open, and in came another teen her age, probably around sixteen. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, just a tad bit longer than hers, and she wore an olive green headband with cat ears. As she saw Terezi, she smiled and came forward. Terezi felt her cheek turn dark red in a blush, this girl was really cute, and it reminded her just how much of a hardcore lesbian she was.

“Hey, I’m Nepeta. Are you here for HRT as well?”.

“Yeah. I’m Terezi. Nice to meet you”.

“Can I sit down here?”.

“Sure. It’s nice to meet another trans woman. Do you have a Snapchat?”.


End file.
